


Turn It Up a Notch

by checkthemargins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkthemargins/pseuds/checkthemargins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has insomnia and is feeling a bit insecure. Liam has a plan to help him sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn It Up a Notch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am new I come bearing porn! This was supposed to be about 3k of porn and ended up being 12k of Louis having _feelings_. Honestly there's very little substance...this was entitled "OT5 fuck it all better" in gdocs up until half an hour ago. I'm extraordinarily nervous about it and can't believe I'm even posting it but here we are. Special thanks to the madwomen who dragged me into this fandom two weeks ago, lazy_daze, obstinatrix and oddishly over on LJ, and for hardcore Brit-picking and beta reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this band, or the people in it, or anything at all having to do with it. This is just for kicks. No harm intended.

**Turn It Up a Notch**

Liam finds Louis in the lounge area, stretched out on the sofa in nothing but a pair of pyjama bottoms slung low on his hips. He rolls his head along the cushion to look when Liam walks in, and his lips pull up at the corners. He looks tired and sweet. Liam takes the hand Louis offers him and climbs onto the sofa, settles on Louis's lap, his knees on either side of Louis's legs. Louis's hands settle on Liam's hips and he hisses when Liam presses his fingertips to his chest.

"Cold."

"I'm sorry," Liam whispers, but he doesn't take his hand back, just folds himself down over Louis until their chests touch and Louis tangles his fingers into Liam's hair and their mouths slant together. Louis still tastes like toothpaste and his tongue is slick and hot in Liam's mouth. Liam coaxes it further in, drags the tip of his own up the vein on the underside and feels bumps rise on Louis's skin from the cold.

"Why're you awake?" Liam asks as Louis's lips trail down the side of his neck, clever tongue swiping out over the pulse point and Louis's other hand guiding Liam to rock on top of him, grind his hips down. He's already half-hard from just the feel of it, can feel Louis thickening up through the thin layer of his trousers. It's just past three in the morning.

"Tortured artist," Louis murmurs, mouth wet near Liam's ear, their cheeks scraping against each other. "Wallowing in my…"

"Sorrow?" Liam prompts.

"Sorrow, yes. Good."

Liam grins a bit, catches a moan in his throat when Louis shoves his hips up to rub them together better, doesn't want to wake the others. Not that they'd be offended. It wouldn't be the first time any of them have caught Liam and Louis snogging all over the bus. Most likely they would join in, a mess of hot mouths and warm bodies and just the thought makes Liam bite Louis's bottom lip to keep the sounds inside.

It doesn't work well, though, because Louis likes it a bit rough sometimes and the way he moans at the sting of pain and the way he tilts his head back and looks up at Liam and breathes his name makes Liam think Louis might want to get on his knees for Liam and call him ‘Sir.'

"Are you all right really?" Liam asks once the kiss breaks, panting against Louis's cheek. It's not like Louis to not sleep whenever he can. Liam once watched him fall asleep inside a giant neon letter D at a photo shoot. Louis just cocks an eyebrow at him.

"I'm fine," he says, and kisses Liam breathless.

***

 

"It smells like chips," says Harry.

Liam tilts his head and watches Harry sniff the air hopefully. They're in a shoe boutique, the five of them, and the door of the storefront is open. Harry is acting as a leaning post for both Niall and Zayn, who are trying on the same pair of trainers.

"We're in America," Niall says, situating his shoelaces as though it takes great care and finesse. "It smells like freedom, or like, manifest destiny."

"Manifest destiny smells like chips," Harry says petulantly. "Aren't you two finished yet?"

"Hold on with your goddamn chips, we'll go in a minute," Zayn says. "Help me up, I don't want to scuff them up." He's leaning against Harry's leg same as Niall, whose tufty hair is jabbing into Harry's red jeans right above the knee. When he holds out a hand imperiously, Liam sighs and helps him up. Niall claps him on the shoulders and swaggers over to the big mirror in the corner of the shop while Harry pulls Zayn up on his other side.

"All right, I'm off."

"You're leaving me with them?" Liam asks him, nonplussed.

Harry nods, curls bouncing winningly. "Chips. I'll be back before they decide which one of them gets to buy them."

Liam frowns, but Niall and Zayn are already arguing in front of the mirror. Niall is turning his right foot this way and that, very admiring. "They look better on me."

Zayn scoffs. "They clash with your hair."

"Boys," Louis says in a loud voice from his perch on a mannequin pedestal where he's flipping through a magazine. "Don't accuse. Use your ‘I feel' statements."

"I _feel_ ," says Niall cheerfully, "like you can shove your 'I feel' statements. I also feel that if Zayn buys those I'll tie-dye every single cap-sleeved t-shirt he owns."

"Fuck you!" Zayn says at once, very offended, and he and Niall descend from bickering into an intense session of Rock-Paper-Scissors. Louis looks up from his magazine to catch Liam's gaze, and Liam feels a goofy grin spread across his face. He opens his mouth and turns to tell Harry that fine, he can go get his chips, only to find him already gone.

Sighing in a very put-upon way, he makes his way over to Louis and takes a seat next to him, knocking their knees together. Louis is looking at his magazine again, a page held between his thumb and forefinger. Liam remembers that same hand this morning, spread out over the wing of his hipbone, and feels himself flush pleasantly. 

Harry walks back in with a carton of McDonalds on number three of the best of seven series in the Rock-Paper-Scissors competition. He joins them on the pedestal, and the three of them snack on chips until Niall crushes Zayn's scissors one last time and cries out in triumph. While he pays, Zayn puts his sunglasses on while still inside the store and mutters darkly under his breath. Liam pats his shoulder sympathetically, and secretly thinks that the shiny white sneakers looked a bit stupid on both of them.

 

***

 

Louis is having a nightmare. Liam's almost positive, because otherwise the smack to the face he received was really rather uncalled for. It's early morning, well before dawn according to the digital hotel room clock on the bedside table. Liam was dreaming about a black currant ice lolly just out of reach.

"Louis," he says sleepily, dream wavering on the edges of his mind. He pushes himself up onto his elbows and dodges another flailing arm. Louis is on his back, his eyebrows drawn together and his mouth set in a deep frown. He's sweating and tossing, making quiet, unhappy noises. Liam has never seen Louis dream before; he usually sleeps like the dead. Concerned, Liam carefully grips his shoulder. "Lou?"

All it does is make Louis twist around more tightly in the blankets, drawing a good portion of the covers off Liam. Liam gets up on his knees, air conditioner cold on his bare skin. When he touches Louis again Louis makes a loud, sharp sound in his throat that's not quite a scream and clenches his eyes shut harder.

"Louis!"

Louis wakes with a gasp, shoving himself up onto his hands and looking wildly around the room until his gaze lands on Liam and freezes. Liam pushes sweat-damp hair off Louis's forehead and squeezes his shoulder. "It's all right now."

Louis is breathing hard, chest heaving, holding himself taut, shoulder blades standing out on his back like a wild cat's. His eyes are still wide, but after a few seconds of Liam stroking a palm over the dip of his spine, he takes a deep breath and lies back down.

"C'mere," Liam says, drawing him into his arms.

The door opens before they even get settled. By the time Liam's eyes adjust to the light from the common room splashing over the bed, Zayn and Harry and Niall have walked into the room, Niall and Harry in pyjama bottoms and Zayn in boxer-briefs.

"What's happened?" Niall asks, voice thick with sleep.

"Nothing," says Louis, but his mouth is pushed against Liam's shoulder and the others don't hear.

"Louis had a nightmare."

Niall wanders over to the bed and crawls in on Louis's other side. "He all right now?" he asks Liam.

"I'm fine," Louis says.

"I think so," Liam answers. Louis grumbles something unintelligible, and Liam scoots them both into the center of the bed to make room for the others. Harry climbs in behind Liam and Zayn behind Niall, who snugs in against Louis's back and presses his lips to Louis's shoulder, his arm settling across both Louis's and Liam's hips. Harry tucks his knees into the backs of Liam's and hooks his chin over Liam's shoulder to eye Louis, and Zayn reaches across Niall to thread his fingers into Louis's mussed hair.

They don't really all fit on the bed, but it's comfortable like this, all of them together. Liam likes it like this. He tilts his chin down so he can see Louis's face. Louis's eyes are heavy-lidded and sleepy, rimmed with tiredness. His lips are parted just a little and he's all but purring like a cat with Zayn's fingers stroking through his hair. His arms are folded between his own chest and Liam's, hands curled under his chin. 

"What did you dream about?" asks Harry in a sleepy voice. His hand is on Liam's hip, rubbing slow circles against bare skin just inside the hollow. He and Louis are both undressed, and Liam's arse is still sort of throbbing from being thoroughly plowed by Louis earlier. The soft cotton of Harry's pyjama bottoms feels good, and Louis's skin at his front feels better. Louis tilts his head back into Zayn's hand, his hair tickling Liam's chin.

"Your sister," he replies.

"Ouuuch," Niall says, and Zayn tugs on Louis's hair hard but Louis just likes that, makes a little pleased sound and lifts his chin to kiss the tender inside of Zayn's wrist with a quiet hum.

"Think you can sleep now?" Zayn asks him, softer now in light of Louis's sweetness. His fingertips look dark against Louis's skin, stroking over his eyebrows. Louis just yawns insolently and closes his eyes.

"'m fine," he says. And then, after a long stretch of silence and in a very quiet voice, "you lot'll stay though, right?"

Liam loves him so much his heart might just burst. He kisses Zayn's hand where it's still resting on Louis's forehead and Niall squeezes Louis a little closer.

"'Course we will," says Harry, smiling against the back of Liam's shoulder.

Louis's mouth pulls into a smile, and Liam presses his mouth against it, kisses Louis slow and deep, and falls asleep with Harry's curls tickling his back.

 

***

 

Louis has nightmares the next three nights, ones that wake him up shaking and gasping and even more wound up than he gets when they're fresh off stage. Liam tries to comfort him, but Louis just makes some sort of joke about it and begins to compulsively clean whenever it happens, whether they're in a hotel or on the bus or in the dressing room. Considering that Louis is one of the most disorganized people Liam has ever met in his life, he feels like it’s cause for concern when Louis begins to scrub down the hotel bathroom with soap and water at four o'clock in the morning, humming tunelessly.

"I'm not sure what to do," he confides in Harry one afternoon before an interview. Louis is across the room with Niall and Zayn, being loud and obnoxious, his hands all over both of them, his smile huge. "He won't really talk about it. He's exhausted."

"He needs to sleep," Harry says, which isn't exactly helpful but his face is scrunched up with determination and he's watching Louis with fierce protectiveness, which Liam approves of. "We should take him out tonight. Get him properly pissed. We've got a travel day tomorrow, he can sleep through it."

A wasted Louis is a lot of work, but at this point Liam's ready to try anything. He nods. "All right."

 

***

 

"I think this is going very well," Harry says later, slightly drunk and smiling dopily. Louis is on top of a table, braces down off his shoulders and using a half-empty bottle of vodka as a microphone. Niall is laughing hysterically and clapping along to the beat of the song playing that Louis is belting out the words to, and Zayn winks at Liam across the table, stands up and shoves a fiver into Louis's trousers as though he's a showgirl. Louis smiles at him, blows him an exaggerated kiss and bats his eyelashes.

"I think you'll be holding his hair back tonight," Liam tells Harry.

"That's fine! He's done it for me. The important thing is," he points at Liam sloppily, foul beer spilling out of his glass and down the side. "There's no way he won't sleep tonight."

"Harry!" Louis shouts, bearing down on them with his huge smile and his huge eyes. "Liam! Come dance with me!"

Harry clambers onto the table at once, the two of them swaying drunkenly together, but Liam shakes his head and says, "No thank you."

"Liam!" Louis says loudly. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

Louis leans over to ruffle Liam's hair and smacks a kiss to Liam's cheek, which makes Liam smile and shoo him away. He and Harry wrap awkwardly around each other at once to croon into the neck of the vodka bottle. It's not even eleven o'clock yet, but Louis looks happier than he has in a while. Liam really, really hopes this works.

Later, after they've had to drag him back to the hotel and he's spent a truly spectacular amount of time with his head hung over the toilet, Louis lasts less than two hours before dreams wake him up again. Liam gives him ten minutes to himself before he wanders into the main area of the suite to find him compulsively fluffing the pillows on the couch. He looks strung out and tired and hungover, his face pale and his eyes red. Liam sighs quietly and pads over to him, slips his hand under the t-shirt Louis stole from him to feel bare skin and dips his chin to press their foreheads together. Louis swallows hard, lifts his hands to curl around Liam's hips.

"I'm worried about you," Liam murmurs. He pets the hair at the nape of Louis's neck, draws him in closer. Louis wasn’t always so much smaller than him, but then he stopped growing when the rest of them kept going and now he fits inside the frame of Liam’s body, small and perfect and even though he knows it drives Louis a bit mad he loves it. Loves that he can fold Louis into his chest and hide him away. Louis's voice is rough when speaks.

"'m sorry. I don't know what's going on."

"You need to sleep."

Louis nods and pulls away, cupping Liam's cheek and leaning in to kiss him. It's soft and hot, thorough, leaves Liam's head spinning and his body aching. Louis's eyes are dark with want when he opens them again and Liam feels his blood stir helplessly.

"I want to fuck you," Louis says.

Liam tilts his head, wets his lips, says, "Yes."

On stage the next night, after they've said goodbye to the crowd and are backstage, sweaty and hyped up and all over each other with Harry hanging off Louis's arm and Niall with his arms around both Zayn and Liam, Liam leans in and kisses Louis, who curls his fingers into Liam's shirt, smiles softer than he ever has before and looks away, nestles his head into Harry's neck and closes his bloodshot eyes. Harry frowns and looks at Liam, confused and concerned, but Liam doesn't know either. A quiet Louis is never a good sign.

 

***

 

For a while, though, things seem to get better. Liam's nights are no longer interrupted by Louis's bad dreams, and Louis is smiley and chatty and back to his old self. Or, at least, it seems that way for over a week, until Liam realizes that the only reasons Louis's nightmares have stopped is because he's stopped sleeping altogether.

"He's stupid sometimes," Harry says sympathetically, patting Liam's shoulder. They're two states east, and it's been twelve hours since he woke up to a cold and empty bunk and found Louis in the lounge surrounded by coffee cups.

"And a bit defiant," Zayn adds. "He might be staying awake out of spite now."

Louis is in the car park of the hotel, running across the empty back lot toward Niall at top speed, and then jumping with his arms held up like a dancer. Niall catches him around the waist and twirls him around, both of them laughing like idiots while Louis screams at the top of his lungs that he's the king of the world.

"He says he just keeps dreaming that he's falling or running away from something, normal nightmare things like that, and the last time he kind of slammed his hand into the bed when the dream woke him up, right? I don't think he was lying."

"Maybe we should drug him," Harry says, and Zayn looks at him so disapprovingly that Harry actually looks stricken and guilty. "Only joking!"

Zayn ignores him, scrolling through something on his phone. After a few seconds he taps it off and stows it back in his pocket. The three of them are sitting on the ground outside the tour bus, waiting for Paul to check them in inside. Zayn nudges Liam's shoulder with his own, puts a commiserating hand on his back.

"He can only stay awake so long, Li. We're not gonna let him crash. Just give him some time to sort himself out."

Louis's laughing now, rolling around on the pavement with Niall, wrestling around while Niall tickles him mercilessly. Sometimes Liam thinks that the lot of them are really all five years old.

"He's a big boy," Harry agrees, smiling at them. "This will probably work itself out."

"And if not," says Liam dryly, "We'll drug him."

Harry laughs and Zayn shakes his head and Niall and Louis keep rolling around like puppies under the street lamps.

 

***

 

The American interviewers ask some of the least relevant questions.

"Louis," the interviewer says. It's a DJ named Lorner in Seattle. He has one big eyebrow and very nice hair that Liam’s honestly a bit jealous of. Louis looks at him expectantly. Lorner continues on, "If you could acquire any one skill, what would it be?"

Louis's grin is infectious. "Well," he says, and pretends to think about it. "Well, I really think if I could do anything, I'd like to be able to sing."

The other boys laugh and roll their eyes, and Niall nudges Louis in the side and Lorner makes some kind of joke and Louis is grinning and wiggling his eyebrows, but Liam's thinking of a review they got a few days ago that he'd read but didn't think Louis had. One that had some rather less than constructive criticism on Louis alone. And Louis isn't insecure, not usually. He knows that he can sing and that he's good at his job. But every once in a while he'll back off and get politely quiet when Liam and the others are being given solos, or when they're in rehearsals and he's getting a bit of a dressing down. 

He won't say anything about it, and Liam's never sure what to say either because Louis tends to equate sympathy with pity and it never leads to anything but arguments, so Louis is just extra loud in interviews and on stage for a few days to overcompensate for a problem he doesn't actually have before he remembers that he’s earned his way here and he’s fine again.

It's just that this tour's been stressful so far. Very stressful. Unimaginably, horribly stressful. The pressure is on them more than ever to be more, to do better, to practice hard and play hard and be picture perfect wholesome boys and all of them have been suffering. Harry’s been sullen and Zayn’s been snappy and Niall’s been zoning out and Liam’s been brooding and Louis's been nothing but smiley and gracious and hilarious and wonderful, but he hasn't been sleeping well for weeks now, has stopped completely in the last five days. This is how Liam can tell he's cracking under the strain, the self-deprecating smile on his face and not quite meeting any of their eyes. Louis can usually talk himself back up out of these insecurities, but it's been too much, he's too tired, and sometimes he needs a little help.

After the interview, they have a few hours before they have to get to the venue, and Liam follows Louis onto the bus while the others go out for lunch. Louis is rambling a mile a minute about a sweet shop he looked up on Yelp. As soon as the doors are closed and they're safe out of sight of the rest of the world, Liam kisses him quiet.

He can't actually say anything about it, about the review he's now sure that Louis saw, or what he said during the interview, or the insomnia or the talking too much or any more of Louis's failing coping mechanisms.

"Mm," Louis murmurs in the wake of the kiss, blinking up at Liam with blood-shot eyes and a wan smile and Liam just wants to tuck him into bed and hold him down until he gets some actual sleep. "What was that for?"

"Like the way you taste," Liam says, grinning when Louis snorts. "Want you to myself for awhile. That all right with you?"

Louis sighs, mock long-suffering, but he wraps bodily around Liam and touches a tender kiss to the skin just in front of Liam's ear. "I guess that's all right, yeah."

They watch _The Fast and the Furious_ , Louis stretched out across the sofa with his head in Liam's lap. Louis doesn't even try to sleep, just like Liam knew he wouldn't, but at least he’s quiet and still and it’s something close to rest. It'll have to do for now. Louis's too tightly wound to even function, and now that Liam knows that's what's going on, he's got a plan to help him through it, to get him out of his own head long enough to find his center again.

He just needs to talk to the others first.

 

***

 

Six days later they’re in New York City. It’s late night after a show and the after party that followed. They have a full day off tomorrow before they leave the morning after and Liam feels calm and controlled and really very peaceful after his talk days ago with the rest of the band and the fruition of their plan.

He walks into the bedroom he and Louis are sharing, picking up Louis's discarded clothes that lead into the bathroom, which is suffocating with steam and makes Liam's reflection blurry in the mirrors. He tosses Louis's laundry into the corner and strips off his own to leave there too. He's tired from the show, a little sore from all the jumping around. Louis was riding around on his back half the night, even more hopped up on energy than usual after drinking nothing but RedBull for six solid hours before the show. Liam's shocked that his heart hasn't raced itself out.

He can see Louis through the frosted glass of the shower, not clearly but well enough to see the hunch of his shoulders and that he's got his arms stretched out and is propping himself up with his hands on the wall so he's right beneath the spray. Liam opens the shower door quietly and steps in behind him. Louis looks at him over his shoulder, smiles but it's so frail that it makes Liam's heart ache. The circles under Louis's eyes are black like bruises and he's paler and thinner than Liam's ever seen him. His eyes are rimmed with red and even under the spray of nearly-scalding water he's trembling.

"Lou," Liam says. He steps up behind Louis, wraps around him, molds them together. He presses his lips to Louis's shoulder, intertwines their fingers when Louis's hand covers his own on his stomach.

"'m all right."

"You're not. Know you're not. Don't say you are."

Louis turns his head to look at him, face stricken and guilty and Liam doesn't do anything to make him feel better. He doesn't like to be lied to, especially about things like this.

"I'm sorry," Louis says. "I just. I'm..." He trails off and rubs a hand over his face. He's visibly shaking, absolutely exhausted. He hasn't had more than a handful of hours of sleep in almost three weeks. He's tense and still against Liam, shoulders drawn up so tight his back must be killing him, but he tilts his head to bare more of his neck when Liam presses soft, open-mouthed kisses to his pulse point. 

"You're tired. I know you're so tired."

A somewhat hysterical laugh bubbles out of Louis's throat. "I'm. Yes. I don't know what—"

"Shh," Liam says kindly, squeezing Louis to him more securely. "Know what you need, babe."

He sweeps his hands down Louis's belly, grazes his fingertips over the tops of his thighs. Louis's responsive, always so responsive. Liam can see his cock thickening up between his legs, and he palms over it once, twice, listens to the strained moan that Louis bites his lip on before taking his hand away, resting it over the center of Louis's chest instead.

"Y-You think so?" Louis asks, going for dry but too affected to pull it off.

"Mm," Liam hums, nips at Louis's ear and laps over the spot to soothe the sting. "Need to let go for a bit. Need to trust me, 'n' the other lads. Need to do what you're told. Everything you're told."

Louis's still for a few seconds, not even breathing, and then he turns slowly in the circle of Liam's arms, looks up at him. His hair is plastered to his forehead and his skin is flushed from the heat. There are beads of water on his long lashes. "Li?"

Liam drags his fingers slowly up Louis's torso, rubs the pads over one of Louis's nipples until it pebbles up under the touch, rubs up over Louis's throat until he can thumb at his lower lip. "Want you. Want you on your knees for me. For the others. Want the only thoughts in your head to be about what I'm telling you to do."

Louis's tongue snakes out across Liam's thumb and Liam can feel Louis's dick between them, against his hip. Louis takes a shallow breath. "I. Yeah," he whispers, barely audible under the spray of the shower. "Yeah, okay."

Liam's knees feel weak. He grips Louis's chin firmly in his fingers and when his voice comes out it's gravel-rough. "Gotta be good. Gotta be really good. No arguing. No smartarse remarks. No hiding. You'll be ours tonight. Not your own. _Mine_. Always mine, right?"

"Right," Louis breathes. His eyes are huge. Liam's hard against Louis's hip now, just thinking about it. The others are cleaning up now too, preparing, will be out in the common room waiting for them. 

"Want you to want it, though," he says seriously, cupping Louis's cheek. Louis leans into it like a cat being stoked and Liam's heart is pounding in his chest. "It won't be easy for you. Have to give everything. Give up all control."

Louis tenses a bit more at that. His control is all that's keeping him from tearing apart at the seams right now, but that's rather the point. Liam needs him to understand what all of this entails, needs him to agree to it when he knows what he's getting into. He can tell that Louis wants it, that he's just nervous, just a bit afraid. Liam wraps him up in his arms, hugs him close.

"I want it," Louis answers finally. His small hands slide up Liam's back and into his hair. "Want it."

Liam grins, wets his lips and kisses Louis hard.

After that, they have to keep their hands to themselves before all of this is over too fast. They finish showering, Liam watching with his teeth digging into his bottom lip when Louis takes extra care to wash between his legs, soapy fingers dipping into the cleft of his arse. By the time they're finished the water is going cold. Louis's nervous, all but shaking with it, so fragile right now that Liam can't tear his eyes away from him. They help each other dry off, stealing slow, thorough kisses on their way out to the bedroom. When Louis goes to his luggage to get dressed, though, Liam stops him.

"Mm-mm," he says, hand on Louis's wrist. He's pulled his own trousers on already, but forgoes a top. Louis has one eyebrow raised disbelievingly. Liam just quirks an eyebrow right back at him. "Won't need clothes. Want you stripped bare."

"Lia—"

"And you're doing as you're told tonight, remember? Being obedient."

Louis tries to look unamused, but there's a blush all the way down his chest. He swallows visibly.

"The others," Louis says, standing naked in the room. "They want this too, yeah? It's not just...It's not just for me."

"They want it too," Liam promises. Louis looks doubtful, and Liam's chest is too tight. He's not used to seeing Louis like this, so unsure of himself. He never has before. "I promise. I wouldn't lie about that, an' I wouldn't let one of them near you if you didn't both want them to be."

"Daddy Direction," Louis says fondly, and Liam shrugs, agreeable.

"Ready?"

Louis takes a slow breath and nods, pushing damp hair out of his eyes. "Yeah."

Liam takes his hand and together they leave the bedroom. The others are already there, like Liam knew they would be. Zayn and Harry are fully dressed save for shoes and socks, and Niall is topless. All three of them have shower-damp hair and are looking at Louis with lust-dark eyes. They've moved the furniture out of the way, so there's only the thick rug in the middle of the floor.

Liam lets go of Louis's hand and Harry is there immediately, taking both of Louis's hands in his, leaning in to kiss him. Louis responds at once, licking his way into Harry's mouth and Harry laughs, lets go of his hands to cup his cheeks and softens the kiss, takes the lead back, coaxes Louis's tongue back into his own mouth and follows. Zayn wraps around Niall from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder, Niall reaching back to fist his hand in Zayn's hair.

"C'mon," Harry says to Louis, tugging him further into the room, toward the middle of the rug. "You all right?"

"Yes," Louis answers. He looks back over his shoulder at Liam and Liam smiles for him encouragingly.

"We got you, Lou," says Harry. "We're gonna take care of you."

"I don't need—"

"Sh! No arguing, remember? Didn't Liam tell you?"

Louis makes a face that makes Harry laugh, but it doesn't stop him from jarring the backs of Louis's knees with his leg so they buckle and lowering him gently to the floor. Niall untangles himself from Zayn and the two of them join in, dropping to their knees on either side of Louis. Niall kisses him first, all light and fun, smiling into Louis's mouth before pushing his tongue in. Louis makes a pleased noise and grips at Niall's fluffy hair and Niall moans softly, kisses his way down Louis's chin to his neck and collarbone and stops to suck a bruise into the skin right there.

"Nia—" Louis tries, but before he can get Niall's name all the way out Zayn is there. Zayn's always been the gentlest when it comes to this, to touch and sex and love. He cups the back of Niall's head and the cut of Louis's jawline, presses the pads of two fingers into the hinge of Louis's jaw so carefully. Louis frees one hand from Niall's hair, wraps his arm around Zayn's neck, and it's the gentle coaxing that has Louis spreading his thighs a bit like he can't help it. Harry is between his legs and he's rubbing slow circles on the backs of Louis's knees. He looks up at Liam with stars in his eyes and Liam finally manages to make himself move again.

He settles in on his knees behind Louis and lets Zayn guide Louis back into his arms while Harry pulls Niall back against his chest, catches Niall's lips in a filthy kiss. Louis's watching them, making this quiet, breathy noise in his throat that Liam feels when he rubs his fingers over Louis's Adam's apple, just this side of uncomfortable. Zayn's got his hand on Louis's hip, is drawing squiggly shapes all down the 'v' of muscle between Louis's hipbones. Louis's thighs are open, trembling. Liam cups the back of Zayn's head, meets his eyes for a second over Louis's shoulder and Zayn leans into it like a cat, parts his lips when Liam pulls him in and their mouths slant together. Zayn tastes like toothpaste when Liam licks his way in, and Louis reaches up where he's caught between them, ever the attention-whore, cups Zayn's cheek so that Zayn tilts his head a bit, changes the angle of the kiss and Liam breaks it with a slow, sweet breath.

"Lou," he admonishes. "S'posed to be _giving up_ control."

Harry laughs, closer than he was just a second ago. He hooks his chin over Zayn's shoulder and kisses Liam too. And then there's Niall at his side, curling into Zayn, mouth warm and kiss-bruised on Liam's cheek.

"God," Louis says weakly, buried under all of them, naked and small and shivering, clutching at Zayn's shirt and Harry's hand, pressing back into Liam's chest, messy wet hair caught up in Niall's fingers. "What're. What're you lot gonna do to me?"

Liam grins wide, kisses just behind Louis's ear and the others laugh a bit, ease off to give him some air. Niall pulls Zayn into his lap, and Zayn pulls Harry to lie back against him, the three of them all tangled together and Liam sometimes can't believe that this is his life now, that he walked out of the X-Factor two years ago and into _this_ , desperately in love with four other blokes.

"Some ground rules," he starts. His blood is thrumming with this low, roiling heat that's drenched in this desperate concern for Louis and he's hard in his trousers and even when he talks his voice comes out low and deep and commanding. "Lou, you've got no say in anything at all, 'less you say the word 'Apple', all right? We'll stop as soon as you do."

"Unless your mouth is otherwise occupied," Harry says primly, his curls obscuring the smirk on Zayn's face. "Then you just raise your hand."

Louis squirms, his cock so hard it's curled up flat against his stomach. His legs are still splayed wide from when Zayn and Niall were between them and he puts his feet flat on the floor, curls his toes into the rug. "'Kay."

"You do whatever any of us tell you to. No arguing. And the others have to listen to me." And that's a bit of a power trip, honestly, the idea of ordering all four of them around and having them bent to his will and God, this isn't about him.

"We're gonna fuck you," Niall says, voice low and husky, chin on top of Zayn's head, bare arms flexed where they're wrapped around him, and he even manages to make that sound sweet. "All of us. Gonna make you come 'til you can't anymore."

"An' then keep going," Harry adds. He's shameless, legs spread, hand palming over his big dick through his tight trousers. Zayn's hand shoves up under his shirt, tweaks at one of Harry's nipples and Harry hisses softly.

"Why?" Louis asks, and it comes out so soft and weak and borderline suspicious that Liam can hardly bear it. He nips at Louis's ear, kisses his throat, slides his hand down Louis's torso, fingers through the dark curls at the base of his cock and cups him. Louis moans, his eyelids fluttering a little.

"'Cause you need it," Liam answers. "'Cause we all need it. 'Cause we want it. Want you. All of us want you so bad, baby. Been thinking about it for _days_."

"Had to wait to get test results back," Harry explains, and a full-body shudder takes Louis, his breath hitching, his eyes wide when he looks up at Liam and then back at the other three, hips ratcheting up into Liam's palm.

"So you're all. In me? Gonna come in me?"

"In you," Niall says, "on you. Down your throat. All over you."

"Christ, Ni," Harry moans. 

"Only if it's okay with you, 'course," Niall tells Louis kindly.

"Yes," Louis says, so quickly it makes Liam laugh a bit. Louis's cheeks are bright red, but he's fiercely into this now. "Yes. I'm. Yes. Want it."

"God, can we start now?" Harry asks, stretching out his leg to hook his ankle with Louis's. He looks at Liam with big green eyes. "Please?"

And Liam takes a deep breath, grips Louis's chin and tilts his head up and to the side and kisses him hard and dirty and relentless, until Louis is moaning and panting his name. Then Liam pulls back, lets Louis go and backs up so Louis's in the middle of the rug alone, naked and small and so impossibly beautiful.

"Zayn," Liam says. He'd decided before that it would be Zayn first. It's nothing against the other lads, of course, but Louis's only had someone inside him once before, almost two years ago now, and Zayn's always been the person Liam looks to whenever Louis needs to be brought back down to earth, whether he needs to be dragged out of a public fountain before he gets arrested or he's so uncooperative he's about to make their interviewer cry or if it's something like this. Zayn's got a protective streak nearly as long as Liam's.

Zayn untangles himself from Harry and Niall, who curl up together immediately, Niall's mouth all over Harry's neck and shoulder and Harry's hands on Niall's bare skin. Zayn's lips curl into a smile as he crawls to Louis, and Louis quirks an eyebrow at him, holds his hand out imperiously for Zayn to take and Zayn rolls his eyes, but threads their fingers together and guides Louis up until they're both on their knees. Zayn frames Louis's hips in both hands, rocks their groins together, Louis's hard cock rubbing into the zip of Zayn's trousers and Zayn palming Louis's perfect round arse.

"You're beautiful together," Harry says dreamily. Louis snorts and Zayn smirks, grips Louis's chin and kisses him. It's all tongue and heat, teeth clacking a little, Louis moaning like he's already on edge and Zayn humming deep and soothing, sucking on Louis's tongue and pulling at Louis's nipples with his free hand and Louis has the world's biggest nipple fetish, is grinding against Zayn like a dog in heat.

When the kiss breaks they're both breathing heavy. Zayn tangles his hand in Louis's hair, kisses down his neck, pulls on Louis's hair until Louis cries out breathily and bares more of his throat, eyes closed. Zayn palms his cock, smears precome all over the length of it and Liam bites his lip, shakily unfastens his trousers and gets his hand inside to rub at himself.

"Hey," Zayn murmurs, lips at Louis's ear, mouth wet. Liam can only see the arch of Louis's spine, the clench of his fingers in Zayn's shirt.

"H-hey," Louis breathes, and makes a tight, strangled noise when Zayn, fingers slick and wet with Louis's precome, slides his hand around to Louis's back and dips his fingers into the cleft of his arse, rubbing over his hole.

"Zayn," Liam says, and Zayn looks up, free hand cradling the back of Louis's head, Louis's head tucked into Zayn's neck. Liam wets his lips, grips his cock a little harder. Louis's eyes are wide, dark with want and nerves. Liam meets Zayn's gaze again. "He's not done this much before. And not for a long time. Go easy."

Zayn's expression softens noticeably, his arm wrapping around Louis's back and tugging him in closer, hugging him. He tugs on Louis's hair until Louis lifts his head and looks up at him, teeth digging into his bottom lip. Zayn cups his cheek, pushes his fingers back through the mess of Louis's hair. "'Course," he says.

They kiss and grope a bit, biting at each other's lips, Zayn's hand on the small of Louis's back and both of Louis's hands tangled in Zayn's hair until they're both breathing too hard to keep it going, both too turned on. Zayn turns Louis around so they're chest-to-back and Louis's eyes land on Liam and it's so fucking hot. Liam's still touching himself, hand buried in his jeans, and behind Louis and Zayn, Niall and Harry are stretched out together, Niall straddling Harry's hips and grinding their dicks together through the layers of their trousers.

"On your front, Lou," Zayn says, but doesn't give Louis time to comply before he's manhandling him around, pushing him to bend over, arse in the air and Louis propped up on his forearms and elbows between Liam's legs. "Be easier this way, first time."

"Zayn," Louis murmurs weakly.

"Li looks like he needs your mouth," says Niall, crawling over to them, and Harry comes around the other side, puts his hand on Louis's back while Niall presses a tube of lube into Zayn's hand.

"Think he does," Harry agrees. "Liam?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Louis."

Zayn hums quietly, dirtily. He's shimmying out of his trousers, pulling his shirt off and then he's just a watch and a bracelet and tattoos, lovely dark skin and long, long eyelashes. Liam shoves his jeans down off his hips, moans in relief when his cock hits cool air, smacks against his belly and Louis is wide-eyed and shaky and wetting his lips like he wants nothing more than Liam's cock on his tongue.

"Suck him," Zayn demands. Harry fists his hand in Louis's hair and pulls his head up, throat bared, and Liam scoots forward, legs open wide, until Louis's mouth is hovering over Liam's dick. And Louis obeys beautifully. He grips Liam's cock around the base and smears his lips over the head, groans when Liam does, opens his mouth and slides it hot and dirty down Liam's thick length. 

Zayn gets to his knees again behind Louis, fingers slick. Liam wishes he could see but he's not willing to give up Louis's mouth and he can feel the second Zayn touches him, spreading Louis's arse cheeks apart with one hand.

"Tell me what he's doing," Liam gasps. Louis does this _thing_ with his tongue right under the crown of Liam's cock and it feels so good, makes Liam thrust up into his mouth and Louis moans like the cockslut he refuses to admit that he is. "Tell me everything. Need— _fuck_ , Louis, so good. Like that. Can you take me deeper? Just—"

And Louis does, takes Liam down until his nose is buried in Liam's dark curls and Liam can feel Louis's throat fluttering around his cock and barely holds in a cry when Louis jerks hard and chokes a little, pulling back to catch his breath because Zayn's just—

"He's just touching," Niall breathes, behind Zayn now so he can see. "He's got two fingers, just kind of pressing at him. It's—"

Louis makes this rough, high-pitched noise around Liam's cock and he's a mess, spit all over Liam's dick and balls from Louis's mouth and Louis jerks forward, the bruises under his eyes overwhelmingly apparent.

"In," Niall groans. He's touching himself, naked now too, thrusting his hips up into his hand. "He's got one finger inside. God, Liam, it's...it looks so tight. Zayn?"

"Yeah." Zayn sounds a little wrecked, his voice very thick and his eyes locked on Louis's arse. "Yeah, he's tight. So tight. God, can't wait to feel him. Gonna..."

He must do something, must curl his finger inside Louis because Louis cries out, pulls completely off of Liam's cock and the pleasure on his face is so pure it's hard to look at. "Yeah," Liam says, gripping Louis's hair. Harry settles his big hand on the back of Louis's neck and forces him back down, open mouth filled up by Liam's cock again. Liam's so hard, throbbing against Louis's tongue and Louis's pushing back into Zayn's finger now. He can make out Louis's neglected dick hanging hard between his legs, heavy balls in Niall's hand.

"Add another," Niall says. "Zayn, one more."

And Zayn must listen, because Louis jerks again, squeezes his eyes shut and spreads his knees as far as he can, spreading himself open wide for Zayn to drive into.

"He's got two in now, Li," says Harry, hand still on the back of Louis's neck, body twisted awkwardly so he can see Zayn and Louis too. "He's kinda...kinda pulling them apart inside him, y'know? And Louis's...There's so much lube. Looks like he's wet like a girl."

"Louis," Zayn whispers. "Louis. Gonna...one more, okay? Gonna—"

Liam grips Louis's hair hard and pulls his head up and his mouth off his cock before he comes because Louis's mouth is too good and hot and his throat is clenching and Liam's not ready to let go yet. Louis's pulling at Liam's hand, loves to have his hair pulled, his mouth is open and swollen and his lips are bright, bright pink.

Louis makes this quiet, keening sound when Zayn adds a third finger in. He's rutting against Zayn's fingers, pulling forward to feel the pull of his balls where Niall's still gripping them, rolling them in his hand. "Zayn," he moans. "Zayn, fuck, fuck, Zayn, I'm—"

"Already close, aren't you?" Zayn teases. He crooks his fingers, hits Louis's prostate hard and merciless and Louis cries out again, eyes clenched shut. "Can't believe how well you take it. You're just pulling my fingers in, so fucking tight."

"Such a slut for it, aren't you?" Harry grins, mouthing at Louis's ribs, up to his shoulder and neck and his temple. "You're so beautiful, Louis, riding his fingers, open so wide for him. Gonna come like this, aren't you? Not even gonna touch your cock. Gonna come just on his fingers."

"Zayn," is all Louis is saying, over and over and over again like a prayer.

"Add another," Liam demands in a hoarse voice. "Four. He can take four, can't you Lou?"

Louis nods helplessly, leans his head down to lap at the head of Liam's cock in kittenish licks and Liam swears softly, tightens his grip in Louis's hair and watches Louis's sweet tongue lap beads of precome from the slit. When Zayn adds another finger Louis's breath hitches, and Zayn meets Liam's eyes, his other hand between his own legs, and he looks like he's asking permission and Liam doesn't know what for but he trusts Zayn implicitly so he nods.

Louis's entire body starts to shake and he's jerking forward and back and Zayn is pistoning his fingers into Louis's arse. Liam can see the pump of his arm, can hear the squelch of lube and friction and he can feel Louis's sharp, hot breaths on the head of his cock and can hear the soft little mewls of sound Louis makes.

"Need to come," Louis moans. "Please. Please. I'm. Need to come."

"Whenever you want. Come on my fingers. You're open so wide for me. Could sink my whole hand in you if I wanted, couldn't I?"

Louis's whole body jolts and he lets out a rough, dry sob and comes just like that, spilling hot and wet in thick spurts onto the rug. He's gasping for breath, shaking and then he all but screams when Zayn pulls his fingers out and lines up and pushes inside him, mid-orgasm. Zayn's eyes roll back and he shoves with his hips, his hands on Louis's back, the entire length of his dick sinking inch-by-inch into Louis's clenching hole. Louis is panting and trembling and once he's all the way in Zayn leans over him, wraps around him tight and kisses the back of Louis's neck, nuzzles into Louis's hair.

"So good, baby, you feel so good. So good for me, so tight."

"Nn," is all Louis says. Liam rubs the head of his dick over Louis's lips, glosses them in precome until Louis—all fucked out and oversensitized—opens his mouth and takes him in. He's useless in the wake of his orgasm though, and his mouth is tight and it's all soft, weak suction and Liam rocks his hips up, digs into the back of Louis's throat and hushes him when Louis groans, throat fluttering around Liam's cock.

"Zayn," Niall says. "I—" 

"Come on him," Liam tells him. "Haz, you too. On his arse, on Zayn's cock. And in his hair."

Harry goes a little further, shoves his cock against the back of Louis's neck, fucks into the mussed, still-damp tangle of Louis's hair and it's unbelievably hot in a way Liam wouldn't have ever believed it could be if he wasn't right here watching it. Harry has the biggest cock Liam's ever seen outside of porn, and his balls are huge and heavy and slapping against the sharp cut of Louis's shoulder blade. Niall stands up, cups his balls in one hand and jerks himself with the other, thumbing over the head, his shin pressed along Zayn's side.

"Got you, Lou," Liam hears Zayn murmurs, something soft and private and just for Louis. He presses one last kiss to the middle of Louis's back and then straightens himself out, grips Louis's hips, pulls almost all the way out and slams back inside.

Liam can feel each jarring thrust of Zayn's cock into Louis, can feel every moan Louis makes and every cry when Zayn hits his prostate. "S'he hard again?" Liam asks dazedly, still fucking Louis's mouth, thighs straining. He can barely keep his eyes open, is so fucking close, so fucking hot he feels like he's burning alive.

"Yeah," Zayn moans. His hand slips off Louis's hip and curls around underneath him and Louis whines weakly, shuddering back against Zayn, into Zayn's hand around his cock. "He's a proper cockslut, like. Needed this."

"I know he did," Liam murmurs lovingly.

"Fuck," Harry gasps suddenly, and his cock is still buried in Louis's hair and Liam reaches for it, because Harry is so, so close, gasping and shuddering and sheened in sweat. Liam thumbs over the head of his swollen cock and Harry grits his teeth and shouts out as he comes, drenching Louis's hair and the back of his neck in thick ropes of come.

The sight of it, of Harry losing it and his spunk all in Louis's usually obsessively-coiffed hair is all it takes for Liam, because he's been on edge for the last five days since they planned this out and he can't hold out any longer. He pulls Louis's come-soaked hair, pulls Louis's mouth up and comes hard enough to see stars behind his closed eyes. Louis swallows, always, swallows everything he can and keeps sucking, cheeks hollowed out until Liam can't take it anymore and eases him off. When he opens his eyes again, Niall is sprawled on his back on the floor and there's sticky come all over Louis's back and arse. Harry is on his side, catching his breath, and Liam pets Harry's come into Louis's hair and reaches for Zayn's hand. Zayn threads their fingers together and squeezes hard, his other hand still on Louis's hip.

"N-need you to come again, Louis," Zayn pants. He pulls back, changes the angle and Louis's face is all scrunched up and he's covering his mouth with one hand like he's trying not to make any noise, trying not to cry. He's sweaty and covered in come and he making loud, sweet sounds into his own hand. "Know you want to. Know you can. C'mon, Lou, c'mon, c'mon, c'm— _ah!_ "

He and Louis hit the edge and careen over at the same time, and Liam's never seen anything so gorgeous as this. Zayn's face is open in a way it never is, eyes closed and lashes ashy smudges on his skin, cheeks flushed pink, and Louis goes absolutely still, hand falling from his mouth so he can clench both into the rug as he comes apart. Zayn's thrusting through it, folding himself over Louis's back and getting his hand around Louis's cock and jerking him, milking him until Louis is begging him to stop.

"Please, please, I can't, I can't, Zayn, please."

And Zayn slows, hips moving in slow, careful circles like he's trying to stuff Louis as full as possible of his come. Finally, both of them collapse forward between Liam's legs. Harry is already hardening up again, but he's careful and so gentle as he eases Zayn and Louis both onto their sides until they're spooned together, Zayn still buried deep.

Liam picks himself up, crawls around behind Harry and reaches around him, rubs at Harry's belly with one hand and Louis's cheek with the other.

Zayn has his mouth at Louis's ear, is whispering quiet and sweet into it and Louis's eyes are still closed and he still looks utterly exhausted and wrecked but his lips are pulling up into a smile and after a while he turns his head, seeks Zayn's mouth out for a kiss. Zayn's fingers are gentle on Louis's jaw, his lips careful, tongue slipping into Louis's mouth where he can taste Liam's come.

"That was amazing," Niall says weakly, sounding delighted, still sprawled and useless on the floor.

They take a few minutes to come down before Zayn hefts himself up and pulls out. Liam thumbs over Louis's lips at the unhappy noise Louis makes and looks at Niall, nods and Niall grins a lovely evil grin and coaxes Louis over onto his belly.

"Wha?" Louis asks stupidly. Liam wets his lips and feels Harry grind back against him. Zayn's come is spilling out of Louis's red, well-fucked hole, down over his balls. Zayn looks ridiculously smug, and Niall nudges Louis's legs apart and Louis just lets it happen, too fucked out to be anything but pliant.

Liam bites his lip and Harry's breath hitches and Zayn's already fisting his still-flaccid cock by the time Niall's nosing at Louis's arse. Louis barely gets a gasp out before Niall spreads him open and licks the flat of his tongue over Louis's hole.

It's hot. It's _hot_ , Niall's tongue stiffening up and pushing against Louis's rim, lapping up Zayn's come from Louis's arse. Louis is incoherent, blue eyes wide, head jerked up in sticky spikes from Harry's come and mouth open like he can't believe this is actually happening.

"Oh my God," he squeaks. "Oh my God, oh my God—"

And just like that he's hitching his knees up higher, spreading himself open more, burying his face in the rug and making broken, muffled sounds into his arms. Niall buries the tip past the rim, fucks Louis with his tongue until Louis is a writhing mess on the floor, gone so far past aroused that he's babbling incoherently. Niall is moaning like this is all he ever wanted and Liam's stroking Harry's cock, too slow for any real friction, but enough to make Harry whine and chew on his lips. Zayn's watching Niall, the arch of his back and the way his hands curl around Louis's arse and the flick of his tongue against Louis's hole, his breathing slow and shivery.

"Okay," Liam says after a bit, when he can tell that Louis is seconds away from grinding one out into the floor. "Ni. S'enough."

Niall's reluctant, and he still takes the time to press a dirty, sucking kiss to Louis's hole before he pulls back. Liam lets go of Harry and Harry is on Louis in an instant, rolling him over. Louis's cock is half hard even though he's already come twice, and Harry moans at the sight of it, reaches between Louis's legs to pet over his hole and Louis jerks, makes a choked sound, sweat rolling from his temples and back into his hair.

"God, Lou, look at you," Harry moans.

Louis's tongue drags across his lips carefully, and he turns his head, rubs his cheek against the rug and holds his arms up like he wants to be held and Liam's chest clenches. Harry coos softly at him, pulls him up so Harry's on his knees and Louis is straddling his lap. Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry rubs his back, his arse, the back of his neck and his hair. Liam fights to stay where he is—it's not his turn yet—and accepts Zayn's hand gratefully when it's offered, lets himself be pulled roughly into Zayn's arms.

"Niall," he says, loud enough that Louis hears him and turns to look, and Liam smiles for him, threads his fingers through Zayn's. Niall gets on his knees behind Louis, facing Harry, and they move around until Liam and Zayn can see the three of them together. Louis blinks slowly.

"Harry's going to fuck you now," Liam tells him. Louis nods against Harry's chest, smiles a bit when Harry kisses the top of his head. Liam clears his throat pointedly to get his attention again. "Niall is too."

Louis frowns, confused, and Zayn's arms tighten around Liam. Liam waits patiently for Louis to work through it.

"At. At the same time?" Louis asks, his voice coming out bruised.

"Yeah," Liam answers breathily. His throat is tight with want. He can't wait to see this. Harry is so big, and Niall's quite well-endowed himself, and Louis's never done anything like this before. He looks a bit scared, the blood draining from his face, and for a second Liam's afraid that he's gone too far, that Louis's about to put a stop to this, but then he just presses his lips together and looks up at Harry, over his shoulder at Niall's comforting smile and then back at Liam, and he nods.

And this is Louis, who's afraid of nothing, who wants to try everything at least once, whose personality is bigger and louder and brighter than anyone Liam's ever met or seen or heard of before, who's spent the last few weeks losing bits and pieces of himself and been unable to get them back.

Harry kisses him hard, presses his tongue into Louis's mouth and cups Niall's cheek to pull him in too. It's a mess of tongues and lips and teeth and it's...aesthetically pleasing, to say the least. Zayn breathes, "Shit," into Liam's ear and slips his hand into Liam's trousers, palms over him roughly and Liam grinds back against him, feels Zayn's naked dick digging into the small of his back.

"We'll be careful," Harry promises Louis, breathing hard, all three of their foreheads pressed together kind of awkwardly. Niall kisses Louis's shoulder, and Louis is already covered in love bites and bruises from the four of them, but Liam likes to see them, wants as many as possible on Louis's smooth skin.

"So careful," Niall says. "Harry's gonna go first, 'cause he's so fucking huge."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Harry says loftily.

"And then me."

"We're gonna open you up so wide, Lou. Can't wait to feel it. Can't wait."

"So go on then," Louis says. His hands are shaking. He clutches at Harry's shoulder and Niall grins hugely and retrieves the lube.

"Here. Get him ready."

Louis can barely get the cap flipped open, has to have Harry help him. Once his hand is slick he slides back on Harry's lap, presses his back into Niall's chest and looks down at Harry's hard, leaking cock. He wets his lips like he wants to taste it and Liam smirks, hitches his hips up into Zayn's hand. Harry groans long and _deep_ when Louis touches him, Louis's small, delicate hand looking ridiculous on Harry's angry red cock and it's so fucking pretty. Louis bites his lip, smears lube down the full length, and leans in to kiss and lick at Harry's neck as Harry shivers under the onslaught of pleasure.

"Okay," Harry whispers. "Okay, I'm—" He gets his hand between them, pulls Louis's back and grips both their dicks in one hand, Louis's fat and thick too. He's whining a bit as Harry strokes this thumb over the tip again and again.

"Need inside you," Harry groans, soaked in sweat, curls plastered to his head. "Need to fuck you."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Louis agrees, nodding jerkily.

Niall is right there, all guiding hands and soft kisses, encouraging murmurs into Louis's ear as he helps lift him up, lines him up over Harry's dick. Louis's breath hitches hard as he sinks down, still so open from Zayn's cock, from Niall's tongue, but Harry's so big, massive, and Liam can actually _see_ the stretch of Louis's hole around it, can see the shuddery clench as he takes Harry in.

"Yes," Harry chants. "Yes, yes, yes, just like that. God, okay. Okay, all the way. Niall. You're up, mate."

Louis's just barely settled on Harry's lap, just taken him all the way in and this was a part of it that Liam wanted. Harry's not patient when it comes to sex. He's attentive and sweet and caring and would never do anything to hurt Louis, but he's not patient. And Niall isn't much better, is clearly just as eager to feel the clench of Louis tight around both of them as Harry is. This is supposed to take Louis out of his head absolutely, and Liam wouldn't be able to do this, would be too worried, too afraid of hurting him. He'd take too long and he'd make Louis doubt that it's okay because of it. But this? This is perfect. Niall, who is so laid back he can take anything head on and make it the best experience ever and Harry, Louis's best friend in the world who would die before hurting him but will happily push him to his limits.

So Louis barely has a break before Niall is right there with slick fingers prodding at his already stretched hole. Louis whines and shivers, tenses up hard, take huge gulping breaths. Niall kisses him, traces the shell of his ear with one hand and hushes him lovingly as he sinks one finger in alongside Harry's cock. Harry chokes out a rough moan and Louis can't even make a sound, is all wide glassy eyes and a white-knuckled grip on Harry's shoulder.

"Won't hurt you," Niall promises. "Tell us if you want it to stop, okay? You just have to tell us."

Liam likes that, finds it so unbearably hot and intimate and good, how much he cares about these four idiots and how much they care about him and each other. He shifts around so he can get at Zayn's cock, stroking him slow and rough. "Don't wanna come," he says. "Want you to though."

"Okay," Zayn agrees easily, and Liam smirks. They turn back to the other three when Louis cries out in a loud, choked voice, and Niall has three fingers in now and Louis is shuddering hard. Harry's eyes are rolled back into his head and he's talking constantly, telling Louis that he's good and that he's tight and telling Niall that it feels _so good_.

But Liam is watching Louis, reading the look on his face, the pure, painful pleasure that's tearing through him and he knows that Louis won't last much longer. "Niall. S'good. Go ahead."

Louis whines again when Niall retracts his fingers, but he doesn't make a sound when it's Niall's cock pushing up into him, when the fat head breaches him and the crown shoves in. He's beyond it, utterly silent save for gasping, harsh breaths. Harry is swearing in a slurring voice and Niall is grunting softly, rubbing Louis's back, kissing the side of Louis's head as he forces his way in. It's too much, too tight, and Liam's heart is pounding, his breath caught in his throat. Louis's eyes are closed and his swelling where he's sunk his teeth into it. Harry is holding him, his mouth at Louis's jaw, sucking a bruise there that make-up will kill them for later, but Liam doesn't stop him.

"God." Niall's voice is cracking. He's only halfway in. Louis's thighs are quivering. Zayn comes abruptly with a sharp gasp all over Liam's hand and Liam turns to him, kisses him hard and wet and sloppy and Zayn moans into his mouth, humps into Liam's hand over and over. He buries his face into Liam's neck as he comes, and Liam holds him, his own cock throbbing between them, still caught in his trousers. When he looks back over at the other three Louis's eyes are open and on him, and Niall is buried to the hilt. Louis's eyes are so dark, and he's stopped shaking, like his body is beyond the ability to handle anymore. His cock is trapped against Harry's hard abs and all Liam can see are Harry's and Niall's balls pressed together and he moans brokenly.

Niall's face is tucked into the crook of Louis's neck, and Harry is kissing Louis's forehead, his nails digging half-moons into Louis's back.

"Move," Liam orders. Zayn sits back on his heels, drained, his eyes locked on Louis and Harry and Niall all hooked together. Liam can hardly breathe. "Harry, Niall, both of you. Move. Fuck him."

It's like they were waiting for permission. Harry lets out a shuddery cry as he bodily lifts Louis up and thrusts his hips up to bury himself back inside him. It's so tight and he can barely move, and Niall is letting out these sobbing breaths as he pulls out when Harry thrusts in, shoves back in when Harry draws back. Louis is breaking apart, Liam can see it. He lasts less than thirty seconds before he hits sensory overload and he's coming, his cock spilling weakly and jerking so hard against Harry's stomach and his hole tightening impossibly around both cocks inside him. Harry is kind of sobbing for breath, and Niall is biting his lips, his hair soaked with sweat, his entire body slick with it, all three of them sweaty and wrecked and beautiful.

"Oh God," Harry groans. "Oh, oh fuck, I'm gonna."

"Yeah," Niall hisses, face contorted with pleasure.

Louis's covering his face with one of his hands, fingers spread wide and Liam can see the flex of his abs, the muscles bunching and releasing as Harry and Niall drive into him harder and faster, stretching him further, pounding into his prostate and shoving up deep and bare inside him. Zayn is holding Liam now, holding him down and Liam's grateful because he wants to be over there so badly, wants to pull Louis away from them, fold him up in his arms and make sure he's all right. His throat is tight, his chest painful. Louis still isn't making a sound and it's startling and scary and not what Liam expected. Harry is loud, crying out at each thrust of Niall's dick against his own, at every clench of Louis's arse and Louis is impossibly hard again between them.

"Oh fuck," Zayn groans, pointing like Liam might not be seeing it. "Oh fuck, Li, look at him. He's...he's already come _three times_ , he's..."

"I know," Liam whispers hoarsely. "Harry, touch him."

And Harry does, head thrown back and fist working between them, working over Louis's red, raw cock. "Louis, come again. Know you need to. Know you want it. Gonna come soon. Gonna fill you up with it. Ni, too. Can feel him, fattening all up. God, he's gonna fucking—"

"Yes!" Niall cries, something triumphant and ridiculous and Liam will probably give him shit for it later but right now it's so hot, Niall's head falling back and his hips ratcheting up hard, burying himself as deep into Louis as he can when he comes. Harry sinks his teeth into Louis's shoulder and Louis curls into himself like he's in pain, mouth dropping open against his own wrist and Liam watches in awe as his cock twitches, jerks, as his whole body shakes with the force of his orgasm and nothing but a weak streak of come spills sluggishly from the tip. It's all it takes for Harry, who screams into Louis's skin as he comes, arms tight around Louis and rocking his hips and there's come dripping down Louis's thighs and both of their cocks and they're both riding it through, fucking up into him.

Zayn lets Liam go as soon as Louis's hand comes off his face because he looks _destroyed_ , tears rolling down his cheeks, lips bruised and torn, hair a mess stuck to his forehead, eyes wild and searching for Liam and when he sees him he finally makes a noise, this tiny little whimper that tears at Liam's heart.

He's there in an instant, and Niall, dazed and sated, carefully eases out of Louis, collapses onto the floor in a heap and touches Louis's back when Louis makes that wrecked noise again. Harry's gentle, soothing. He kisses Louis's temple and helps Liam lift Louis up and off him, softening cock slipping out of Louis's wide open hole slowly, like Louis's reluctant to be empty even after that.

"Louis," Liam murmurs, pulling Louis in against him and Louis grabs at him desperately and suddenly he's crying, huge, hitching sobs that tear out of his throat and even though Liam knows they're cathartic it's hard to hear, makes all his protective instincts rise up. Louis is quaking in his arms, curling into him like he's trying to make himself smaller and the others surround them, hands on Louis's back and sides. Liam grips the back of Louis's neck, squeezes gently and Louis lifts his head. He's so fucking pretty right now, all fucked up and vulnerable, crying and needy like he's been ripped open and safe right here with them.

"Liam," he croaks. And Liam was waiting for it to be 'Apple', but he should've known. Should've known that Louis could take whatever they could throw at him and more. He kisses Louis gently, sweetly, and says, "Think you got one more in you?"

Louis blinks, hands clutching at Liam's back, body still trembling. "I don'...don't think I can come again. But I want you in me."

Liam groans, a sharp spark of heat surging through him from his chest to his brain to his fingertips to his pulsing cock. "Lou—"

"Please," Louis says, and he's rocking himself back and forth on Liam's lap now, nearly hyperventilating. "Li, _please_ , I need. I _need_ , I can't—" And he's crying harder, looking hurt and lost, like he's afraid Liam's going to put a stop to this right now.

"Shh," Liam murmurs kindly, thumbing the tears on Louis's cheeks. He lifts Louis up, eases him down onto his back and he's so, _so_ hard, aching with the desperate need to bury himself into Louis, to mark him up inside. Louis's uncoordinated and shaky, but he spreads his legs out wide and blinks up at Liam with a wry smile on his face that Liam can't help but kiss. Louis's wet with lube and come, and Liam just sinks right into him in one long, deep thrust. Louis makes a choked noise, tucks his face into Liam's neck and Liam can't believe how tight he still feels around him. Louis's legs wrap around him and Liam cradles the back of Louis's head in his hand, grips Louis's bruised hip and rolls his hips.

Louis isn't hard, probably couldn't be if he wanted to, but he's clenching around Liam and whimpering into his neck, mouthing at Liam's throat. Liam presses his mouth to Louis's racing pulse, sinks his teeth in carefully, laves his tongue over the bite to soothe the sting and sucks a dark bruise right there will Louis won't be able to hide it no matter what he wears. Louis is rocking up against him, meeting every slow, thorough thrust. Liam's so close already. He hauls Louis up into him, Louis's cock caught between them and Louis is completely gone, voice slurry and weak and he's murmuring, "Fill me, in me, Liam, Liam, Liam fuck me, fill me, please, please..."

Liam kisses him again, feels Louis come absolutely dry with a rough, near-screaming sob into Liam's mouth and it's too much, too intense. Liam feels orgasm coil hot and intense low in his belly and it spirals out of control, swallows him up and he muffles a growl against Louis's skin, feels Louis's hands dig into his hair and the pleasure is too much, so good it hurts and Liam feels a bit like crying himself as it washes through him.

By the time he comes down, he and Louis are curled together, the others gathered around them. He withdraws slowly, swallows the unhappy sound Louis makes. He turns onto his back and gathers Louis in. Harry is smiling down at them fondly, and Niall is curled into Harry's chest, their arms around each other. Zayn is on his side next to Liam, looking sleepy and concerned. Louis's sniffly and quiet, not meeting any of their eyes like he might be embarrassed.

"We love you, Lou," Zayn tells him, picking his head up long enough to lean over and kiss Louis's cheek. "Y'know that, right?"

"'Course," Louis replies, barely a sound he's so wrecked. He smiles, though, and Liam strokes his back. "Love you too."

Harry pads into the closest bathroom and comes back with a few warm, wet flannels. Louis tries to help but he can't, too far gone, exhausted and overwhelmed so Niall casually holds him by both wrists to keep his grabby hands out of the way and Liam cleans him off, wipes Niall's come off his back and Harry's off his neck, cleans the mess of lube and come from the cleft of Louis's arse (kisses Louis when he whimpers). And once they're all as clean as they're going to get, they get Louis to his feet and the five of them stagger into the closest bedroom.

The bed still isn't really big enough, but they all crowd together anyway, Louis tucked into the middle, Liam spooned behind him, Niall behind Liam, Louis curled into Harry's chest and Zayn molded to Harry's back. It's warm and comfortable under the blankets.

"We couldn't do this without you," Harry tells Louis, their foreheads touching. "Need you."

"Fuck off," Louis says, embarrassed, but he looks a little calmer, a desperate kind of hope in his eyes. Liam squeezes him tighter, smears a kiss over his neck. Louis is utterly boneless, can barely keep his eyes open. Liam palms over his stomach and chest, listens to Zayn and Harry talk softly, listens to Niall's deep and even breathing behind him and Louis's looking at him through his eyelashes. He's stubborn—it's one of Liam's favorite things about him—and he waits until all of the others have drifted off before he leans in for a kiss that Liam submits to happily.

"Thank you," Louis whispers, like a secret. Liam just shrugs, smiling shyly. He touches Louis's lips.

"Feeling better?"

Louis grins, wide and bright like Liam hasn't seen for weeks. "Yeah. You lot fucked me all better."

Liam rolls his eyes, smiling, overwhelmingly sleepy. "Really, Lou. I know you saw that stupid review. But it was bullshit, okay?"

"I know," Louis says, and he sounds like he really does believe it. "Just...Just harder to take when I'm—"

"So stressed," Liam finishes for him. "And so tired. And it all got worse the more tired you got. I know."

"You worry too much."

"I worry just enough. You were going to have a full on breakdown."

"Maybe," Louis says loftily. Liam hugs him closer.

"You were scaring the fuck out of me," he admits, voice barely audible. "Can't stand to see you hurt."

"'m okay." Louis turns his head for a kiss, licks his way into Liam's mouth and clutches Liam's hand tight to his chest.

"I know. Just needed to be taken down, is all. Thinkin' too much. S'always dangerous when you start thinking." Louis smacks at him lazily and Liam catches his free hand, twines their fingers together against Louis's chest.

Louis sleeps through the night. 

Liam, it turns out, is really kind of a genius.

 

 

THE END


End file.
